Totalmente cautivada
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: – E-Ella cambió mi vida… me cautivó… e-ella lo es todo para mí. – SasuHina Yuri - Continuación de "Cautivada por ti"


**El anime Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes para escribir historias sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

**Nombre: Totalmente cautivada.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Pareja: SasuHina**

**Clasificación: T.**

**Género: Romance - Shoujo Ai.**

**AU.**

**Crackfic.**

* * *

- Hablan. -

_Piensan_

**Aclaraciones: Ambas protagonistas son chicas, si no te gusta esta clase de escritos por favor evita leerlos.**

**- Este oneshot es la continuación de "Cautivada por ti", también, se encuentra entrelazada con "Stay with me" un SakuNaru yaoi que escribí hace unos días.**

* * *

**Totalmente cautivada.**

**Capítulo único.**

Ambas se encontraban sentadas una junto a la otra. No sabía cómo lo había hecho pero Sasuko había logrado que casi a mitad de periodo de clases la trasladaran a su misma clase y, además, compartían asiento la una junto a la otra.

Se sentía feliz.

Era la primer vez que se sentía tan necesitada por alguien, Sasuko aún con su actitud arrogante le demostraba el cariño que sentía por ella en esos tres meses de relación que llevaban. Sí, se había conocido hace medio año en los baños de chicas y desde aquel día la Uchiha se convirtió en su protectora no sólo logrando ganar su confianza sino parte de su admiración y amor.

En aquel instante sentía que Sasuko era indispensable para su vida.

La Uchiha aprovechó el instante en que el aula quedó casi vacía para girarse hacia ella, la morena le tomó con delicadeza su mano izquierda logrando llamar toda su atención hacia ella. - ¿Tienes hambre? – Asintió levemente mientras sus mejillas adquirían ese cierto tono rosa que tanto le encantaba a la Uchiha.

- ¡Oye Naruto! – Llamó la atención del chico que se sentaba tras la Hyuuga. – Ve a la cafetería. – Mandó sacando de su bolsillo algo de dinero.

- ¡¿Qué?!, ¿acaso crees que soy tu sirviente-ttebayo? – Se quejó el rubio indignado.

– Sí, ahora muévete idiota. – Mandó logrando no sólo enfurecer al rubio también sacar algunas carcajadas del chico de cabello rosa que se sentaba tras ella.

- ¡Eres tan mala Sasuko-chan!, ¿no puedes decir por favor? – Preguntó sonriendo de forma encantadora mientras jugaba con el largo cabello negro de la Uchiha recogido en una coleta de caballo. – Por eso me encantas.

– No me toques idiota. – Gruñó la Uchiha mientras ponía su habitual cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Sasuko-teme!, ¡deja de coquetearle a Sakumo-ttebayo! – Se quejó el rubio escandalizado por esa escena tan "romántica" que vivían ambos.

- ¿Qué?, ese idiota es el que me manosea, aléjalo de mí. – Soltó la Uchiha alejando el rostro de Sakumo con una mano pues éste no perdía oportunidad de acortar distancias entre ambos.

– Uhm… - Trató de intervenir en la escena pero se sentía un poco intimidada por todas las personalidades y la discusión tan ruidosa. – Sa-Sasuko-san… - Llamó siendo su voz sólo un murmullo que casi ni llegaba a los oídos de las personas. Pero, algo que agradecía y amaba de la Uchiha es que ésta siempre tenía un oído sobre ella y que aunque su voz fuera inentendible allí estaba la Uchiha que descifraba siempre sus palabras.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Le preguntó tornando aquella actitud manda más a una suave y hasta cariñosa. Sí, así era Sasuko, trataba a todos con la punta de sus tacones pero de alguna forma buscaba tener especial cuidado con ella.

– Y-Yo… hi-hice el almuerzo… para todos… - Murmuró bajando la mirada. Y, como si ésta vez su voz haya sido totalmente audible los otros dos chicos también tornaron su atención en ella.

- ¿Hiciste el almuerzo para nosotros?, ¿enserio?, ¡eres la mejor Hinata-chan! – Soltó efusivo el rubio quien se levantó desde su asiento sólo para abrazarle por la espalda. - ¡Eres tan linda-ttebayo!, ¡no sé cómo puedes estar con la gruñona de Sasuko!, ¡Hinata-chan te adoro! – La mejillas de la Hyuuga ardieron en rojo vivo pero aunque estuvo a punto de desmayarse soltó leves risas ante el abrazo de oso que le daba el Uzumaki.

- ¡Ya suéltala de una vez! – Gruñó la Uchiha quien trataba de alejar esa molesta sanguijuela de su novia. - ¡Has algo Sakumo! – Se quejó al ver que éste sólo miraba la escena en silencio.

– Hinata-san… - Murmuró Haruno quien veía absorto a la Hyuuga, ésta se mostró incómoda, ¿qué tanto le miraba? – Cásate conmigo. – Pidió con su aura de "chico cool" con la que buscaba conquistar chicas. La Uchiha se crujió los dedos, el Uzumaki cambió de total felicidad a depresión.

- ¿T-Tú también quieres quitarme a Sakumo?, ¡eres cruel Hinata-chan!, ¡Sakumo deja de colocarle atención a todas las chicas-ttebayo! – Se quejó el rubio indignado.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?, ¡es obvio que ese maldito casanova trata de seducir a mi novia!, ¡bastardo te mataré! – Y así de nuevo comenzó una pelea entre Naruto y Sasuko sobre quién seducía a quién.

Sakumo sonrió divertido viendo la escena de ambos quienes ya estaban de pie lanzándose bolsos y sillas por toda el aula de clase. – Nunca me cansaré de esto. – Murmuró.

– Sa-Sakumo-san… ¿u-usted quiere a Naruto-kun? – Preguntó Hinata logrando que el chico de cabello rosa tornara su atención en ella.

– Sólo sé que no me imagino una vida sin él. – Respondió. - ¿Y tú Hinata-san? – Las mejillas de la Hyuuga de nuevo se tornaron rojas mientras ésta tornaba toda su atención en la morena quien ahora atacaba a un indefenso rubio con la escoba que era utilizada para hacer la limpieza.

– E-Ella cambió mi vida… me cautivó… e-ella lo es todo para mí. – Murmuró sonriendo con vergüenza.

- ¿Te cautivó? – Preguntó Haruno viendo en la misma dirección que la Hyuuga donde tanto la morena como el rubio parecían pedir una tregua. – Creo que es ella quien ha sido totalmente cautivada por ti, Hinata-san. – Susurró acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña Hyuuga. Ésta le miró con sorpresa pues aunque no se conocían hace mucho parecía que él sería un gran amigo para ella.

- ¡Sakumo bastardo! – Gritó la Uchiha al ver lo íntimos que se veían Hinata y el aludido.

Sakumo soltó carcajadas cuando sus parejas se acercaron a ellos y Sasuko alejó a Hinata de él abrazándola de forma protectora. – Eres muy celosa Sasuko-chan, eso me encanta.~

Lo que siguió fue algo normal en su vida diaria, Sasuko le daba un golpe a Sakumo por idiota, Naruto lloraba mares al ver que Sakumo no despertaba y luego, cuando todos se calmaban hacían como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Hinata sonrió mientras los cuatro compartían el almuerzo que ella había preparado, mientras Naruto engullía y elogiaba su cocina, Sakumo comía un poco conmovido mientras murmuraba "Ojalá Naruto cocine así" y Sasuko se mantenía en silencio sólo viéndole por momentos, tratando de guardar en su mente cada detalle de Hinata.

**Sus sonrisas.**

**Sus tristezas.**

**Sus sonrojos.**

**Sus lágrimas.**

**Porque no sólo a Hinata le había cambiado la vida el día que se conocieron y porque ella también había sido totalmente cautivada por su tímida Hyuuga.**

* * *

**Bien~ en realidad se me ocurrió la idea hoy XD me pareció muy gracioso escribir alguna escena de celos de Naruto y Sasuko por sus amados~ sí, este ha sido la continuación de "Cautivada por ti" y pues quería añadir a Naruto y Sakumo como una pareja porque hace poco escribí un ¿Oneshot?, bueno, una historia de un capítulo de ellos dos. No sé si les haya gustado, pero me pareció entretenido dejarlo así xD ¿tal vez dramaticé demasiado a Sasuko?, ¿o coloqué a un Sakumo demasiado casanova?, no sé sólo que me encantó escribir esto xD**

**Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer y comentar.**

**Eyesgray o Lider-sama.**


End file.
